Baby Girl
by Candy96
Summary: Jay and Erin had been parners long enough to became friends and she trust him to know all the truth about her past "...to hear her calling me mommy"


Hey guysss! For the ones that read my other fic,"Not too long", I know that I said I'd upload a new chapter for the weekend but I just couldn't take away this idea from my head. Well,this is a one-shoot about somebody from Erin past. Hopefully you'll like it. Enjoy it!

* * *

><p>They were sitting in the parked car outside Lincoln Elementary School as every day. Jay looked at Erin and saw how lost in thought she was. It was always the same when they were off case; around three pm she would glances Jay sitting on his desk and take him to a ride. They would ride around for fifteen minutes and at three twenty they would park there for ten minutes. The first times Jay thought it was something common, that they should patrol the school just in case because it was the hour when the child left school to go home, and as he was the now one in the unit, he wouldn't ask, just follow his partner. But now he had been working there for almost a year and knew that they didn't have to do that. Once he joked Erin about driving to school every day.<p>

_-Missing the old times Lindsay? _

_She looked at him in way that could kill him instantly. Then she started driving again and murmured "you know anything Halstead"_

After that day, and the way she looked at him, the anger and sadness in her eyes, he never asked about it again. He knew it was something personal, and the only thing that he wanted the most was that she trusted him to tell him everything. He stared out of the window and saw a lot of children walking out of the big door, all of them wearing the same uniform, some younger than others. Ones would leave alone and start walking the path, other hang out with friends chatting waiting the bus. He saw that Erin was looking, staring, a group of four girls about eleven or twelve years. All of them had still that look of innocence from childhood, with their faces full of happiness, their hairs hanging in pony tails or braids. Then a woman walked towards them and meets the light-brown hair girl with dimpled smile and they left walking hand in hand. In that moment Erin started driving again. Jay couldn't take it anymore.

-Will you ever tell me what is all this about?

-I don't know what are you talking about? –She kept driving, her eyes never leaving the road.

-Don't play silly on me Lindsay; I know that coming here is nothing to do with Intelligence. I'm your partner, you can talk to me.

She gave him a quick look. –You are more than my partner Jay. You are my friend.

-Yeah, and yet you don't trust me enough to talk. –He sights and sinks into the car seat.

-I'll talk to you when I'm ready, I promise you.

* * *

><p>It had been three months since that day. Their relationships grow closer and closer everyday but yet she wouldn't tell him about the school. Instead, he kept driving there with her, trying to find an answer.<p>

Jay walked into Intelligence and noticed that Erin wasn't in her desk neither in the break room. Strange, he thought; it wasn't like her being late. As the morning went on, they started working on the case. Later he looked his watch. Half-past twelve, Erin wasn't there yet. Something may be wrong, she never skip a day, less if they were working in a case. Worried he drove to her apartment.

When he made it to her place, he knocked several times on her door and she wasn't answering, he tried her phone just to get the same result. He started thinking where she could be, the gym no because she run there and her car wasn't parked in her spot, obviously she wasn't at the district. He checked his watch, three pm, she is at Lincoln. He drove there and saw her car parked a few meters from the exit. A few minutes later he left his car and walked towards hers, and then he sat next to her.

-What are you doing here Jay? –Her voice was raspy than usual.

-Oh, you know our routine. Just sit here and stalk these children. –He waited for her the tell something, but she keep silence, looking the girls. –I was worried about you Erin; you weren't going neither did call in sick or something.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to worry all of you. I…

-No, the worried was me. It was like if everyone there knew that you weren't coming and I was the stupid looking trough the bushes for you. _"It's her day off"_ they told me. I don't get a shit Erin.

-Let's go to my place and talk.

-Ok, I'll meet you there. –He left her car and drove after her.

* * *

><p>Once in her apartment, Erin took a bottle of water from her fridge, took two glasses and sit next to Jay. He didn't say anything since they walked into; he wanted that she talked to him without pressure. He looked at her; she was wearing leggings and a loosey sweater, her hair in a bump. She did look tired, as if she hasn't slept all night.<p>

-When they told you that it was my day off, they mean that every September 20 I don't work. They know because we had been together for some years.

-But… why? –He was trying to find an answer.

-Let me get something to explain it to you.

She walked out of the living room and made her way to her bedroom though the narrow hall. A few minutes later she was back holding a middle-size box. She sat next to him again and started seeking into the box. She handed him a photo and instantly he recognized the girl, it was the one that Erin always stare outside the school.

-Why would you have a photo of this girl?

She took a deep breath. –She is my daughter.

Halstead head spun around 360 degrees. His eyes open as fried eggs. –What?

-Her name is Catherine, today is her twelfth birthday.

-It can't be possible. I mean…

She interrupted him. –You remember the night of my school reunion, when I told you about living with Voight?

-Of course I remember.

-Well, when I called Voight because I wanted to be out, there was a reason why I wanted to be out.

-You were pregnant. –He whispers it.

-Yeah, and I didn't want my kid to have the same life I had. So Voight took me into his family. They never told me anything about the pregnancy. In fact they were supportive with me, taking me to the doctor, buying vitamins but they never talked about what would happen when the baby was born. And I just couldn't give them another responsibility. They already were taking care of me and Justin was just a kid so I decided to give her in adoption. I knew that she would have a better life, with two caring parents willing to do anything in their power to have a family. –She stopped for a moment, drying the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Her eyes red and swollen. With shaky hands she reached into the box and took another picture. This was one of her with the baby girl. –She was born half and a month earlier. –Jay kept silence; he let her take all that angst away. –When I was seven months pregnant I started having cramps and some bleedings so the doctors started injecting me to develop her lungs, three weeks later I went in labor. The couple that was taking her was abroad for family business so I had her with me for a week.

Jay took a deep breath, he was wordless. It was a lot to take in. No w he did understand Erin and the way she acted when he joke about school or stalking. –I'm sorry Erin, really. I didn't know.

-It's ok; it's not your fault.

Jay move closer to her and hugged her tiny body, she broke into tears the moment she rested her head in his chest. He just hold her, knowing that she needed comfort, love. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, cleaning her tears sometimes. After a while she sat again and looked some photos from the box. There were a few from when she was pregnant, she didn't looked as a teen but her face had still child features, even whit her expanding belly. There were other of the baby with Voight and the rest were once he supposed she took outside the school though the years.

-Some days I wonder how it would be to have her with me, to hear her calling me mommy…

-shh, don't make that to yourself. You did what it was right, you gave her the better life you could at that moment, she has a family, and she is a happy child. You did it good Erin. –He holds her hand, squeezing it.

-I know, and I'd do it again in that situation. –Now she hugs him tightly. –Thank you Jay, nobody ever was this comprehensive with me about all this.

-You don't have to thank me, I'll always be here for you honey.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Should I do a second part? Let me know!<p> 


End file.
